


No hard feelings

by Hotgitay



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Sutton seeks advice from her boyfriend





	No hard feelings

“What if I regret what I’m doing?”Sutton asked her older boyfriend 

“Regret what?”Richard had asked the younger woman whom sat down before him 

“Taking this job when I could easily find a fashion department that’s willing to employ me”Sutton told Richard 

“You would be an amazing sales person but I believe in you no matter whatever it is you choose to do”Richard told her he did have to pull a few strings in order to get his younger girlfriend the position in ad sales 

 

“Even my friends think that it’s absolutely insane that I’m doing this maybe it’s not the job for me”Sutton was him frowning as she spoke to him 

“Do what’s right for you in the end it’s your decision it’s up to you and no one else but you if you turn it down I’ll understand”Richard reassured her

“No hard feelings if I change my mind about accepting it?”Sutton asked him nervously eying him as he sat in front of her 

“No hard feelings at all I just want you to be happy Sutton If finding a job at a fashion department is what your heart desires I say go for it”Richard told her offering her some advice


End file.
